Compared with its previous versions USB1.0 and USB2.0, USB 3.0 delivers an unprecedented bandwidth, 10 times that of USB 2.0, and supports full-duplex communication, or the ability to send and receive data simultaneously. It also improves Quality of Service (QoS) and overall bus power consumption thanks to advanced data error checking coupled with smart power savings from USB 3.0 link power management.
Accordingly, various electrical connectors including receptacle connectors and their counterpart plug connectors have been designed for use with USB3.0.